Campus
by HokutoXtora
Summary: Les 5 voyageurs atterissent dans un monde plutot calme... mais qui réserve quelques surprises
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: hokutoXtora  
Résumé: je sais pas encore, on verra…

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Campus**

Les Voyageurs inter-dimmensionnels venaient d'arriver dans un nouveau monde qui s'annonçait, tout d'abord, plutôt calme. Pourtant, l'atterrissage fut, comme souvent, fort troublé ; Shaolan était arrivé en premier, s'accrochant à la rambarde du pont au dessus de l'eau, Fye, quant à lui, n'eu pas cette chance et se mouilla totalement ; Kurogané lui tomba dessus, et il rattrapa de justesse la petite princesse et Mokona sur sa tête.  
Remonté à la surface après quelques jurons, chamaillerie et autre, le petit groupe s'empressa de se sécher autant qu'il le pouvait et à se mettre en route.  
Ils avaient atterris dans une ville moderne, ceint de grand parc pour permettre aux citadins de venir s'y délassé. Ils rencontrèrent des écoliers, qui les regardèrent d'un oeil anxieux…

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, ceux-là ?? _Grogna le ninja bougon.  
_-Ils te trouvent louche, Kuro-chan !!_ Lui répondit le magicien d'un air moqueur.  
_-NON MAIS ! Tu t'es déjà regardé ??_

_-Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais… dites-moi, les jeunes, pouvez-vous nous dirent ou nous sommes ??_ Demanda Fye aux adolescents qui les observaient.

Ce qui les firent partir en courant.

_-Mais… mais…_ S'indignas Sakura  
-_Je pense que c'est pas comme cela qu'il fallait s'y prendre…_ affirma Shaolan.  
_-Mokona Sais !  
-Mais… Mokona… que sais-tu ??_

_-Où nous sommes  
-Ah ouais ?? Et c'est ou ce bled alors ?? _Demanda Kurogané

_-C'est le monde du sosie de Yuko ! Quand je voyageais avec elle et Clow, on est passé par ici ! Et on y a rencontré le sosie de Yuko ! Elle est directrice d'une école !_

_-Et comment s'appelle cette école ?? Elle pourrait nous aider si il y a une plume dans ce monde !_

_-Il y en a une, oui ! Même plusieurs ! Mais elle vous parlera elle-meme de cela ; Rendons-nous au Campus Clamp !_

_---------------------_

Voila le premier chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que cela vous a l-plus

Hokuto-chan...

Ps : si vous voulez voir apparaître un personnage de clamp en particulier dans le campus, dites-le moi (préciser élève ou prof)


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: hokutoXtora

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Campus 2 : On l'on rencontre.**

Arriver devant la porte du Campus, la petite troupe resta figée devant la grandeur de l'endroit. Voyant la crispation de ses amis, Mokona pris les directives de l'opération.

_-Suivez Mokona !! Mokona va vous conduire ou il faut !_

Ils se mirent en route, sans convictions. Ils était encore assommé par les deux nouvelles :  
1 : Une copie de la sorcière des dimensions vivait en ce lieu  
2 : Il n'y avais pas une, mais PLUSIEUR plumes de Sakura à récupérer.

_-Mokona, peux-tu… nous expliquer…  
-Yuko-san vous éclairera là-dessus !_

Ce qui ne réjouissais personnes (surtout Kurogané)

Arrivé devant la porte de l'un des bâtiments, ils franchirent l'ouverture, bousculant au passage un professeur.  
Blond aux yeux bleu.

Long, Très long silence.

_-Heu… heu !!! Qui… êtes-vous… Vous…_

Le Fye de ce monde semblais dérouté… et c'était aussi le cas pour le Fye que nous conaissont…

_-Haaaa ! haaa… J'ai cours ! Oui, c'est ça, la 5F m'attend… pour le cours de sciences naturelles…_

Et il s'en alla aussitôt.

_-Eh ben ça commence fort.  
-Je… ne te le… fais pas dire… Kurogané…  
-T'a l'air mal, là…_ (Il se rend compte) _Il m'a appelé comment, là ??  
-Bon, passons ! Allons voir Yuko-sama. _Ordonna Sakura pour changer la conversation.

Elle n'était pas bien non plus.  
Elle était certaine de s'être aperçu elle-même.

Ils montèrent les escalier jusqu'au bureaux de la directrice, Qui les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

_-Ah !!! C'est vous, mes chers Prof Flowright et Suwa!!!! Vous venez pour m'annoncer vos fiançailles ??_

Un ange passe, suivis d'un autre, puis vient une armada complète, on dirait le ploton du tour de France…

_-Quoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ????????????????????????????  
-Hahaha ! Je plaisante bien sur ! Je sais qui vous êtes : les voyageurs inter-dimentionnel.  
-C'est… Exact…  
-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure :-)__  
-…_

-----------

Voila donc la suite, comme promis… j'ai fait vite.

Je n'aime pas faire de longs chapitres, donc… enfin...

Du moment que vous avez apprécier ;p

Hoku-chan

ps: Sub et Kamui arrivent dans le chap 4...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: hokutoXtora 

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Répartition du boulot**

-Hum… je veux bien vous garder ici… Mais bon, pas gratuitement… il va falloir travailler, les deux vieux ! Vous, les enfants, vous suivrez les cours ici. Je vais convoquer vos doubles respectifs.  
-Merci beaucoup Yuko-sama.

Pendant une heure, elle expliqua la « situation » aux Shaolan et Sakura de ce monde. Ce qui ne fut pas, vous vous en doutez, des plus faciles.

Les quatre jeunes partir donc ensemble, se faisant passer pour des jumeaux, et ayant changer leurs noms en « Lionel » (ben oui…) et « Nadine » (j'adoooore mettre n'importe quoi…).

-Bon, à vous deux, a présent ! Kurogané, vous changerez votre nom en Akigané. Vous vous occuperez du nettoyage…  
-Oo Mais…  
-Exécution !

Et il s'exécuta….

-Quant à vous, Fye…

Kurogané balayait sous l'oeuil amusé de son double et de celui de Fye, qui prenaient ensemble un bon repas mittoné par ce dernier avec amour… ( :p)

-Mhrlghr…  
-Mhrlghr…  
-Tient, Akigané n'est pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur… Que ce passe-t-il, Sakurazuka-san ??  
-Mise a pieds… Tsss… Une semaine… fff… J'le connais, il ne va pas prendre ses médicaments… Une semaine…  
-Hein ?? Mais, Docteur Sakurazuka…

Mais ce n'était pas la peine ; il était déjà partit.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille de plus ou moi 16 ans, assez grande et avec des cheveux noirs de jais, passa en courrant devant eux, visiblement énervée.

-N'auriez pas vu, partir le docteur Sakurazuka ??  
-Par-là… il n'y a pas longtemps…  
-Merci !

Elle pris au passage un sabre du club de kendo que Kuro rangeait, et se mit à courir pour le rattraper…

-Oo mais, maiiiiiis ! Mademoiselle ! Le sabre !

-----

Ca, c'est fait :p vous serez les raisons et les causes de la mise à pieds de Seï et la colère de la demoiselle dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que le boulot de Fye…

Merci à tout ceux qui m'on laisser des commentaire

Hoku-chan


	4. Chapter 5

Auteur: hokutoXtora

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Docteur remplacent !**

_-Alors, Fye, Tu remplaceras le docteur du campus pendant une semaine.  
-Il s'en va ??  
-Non, il seras mis à pieds… il n'a pas respecter l'un de nos règlements fondamentaux.  
-D'accord… Mais quel règlement ??  
-« Pas de sentiments entre enseignant/éducateurs et élèves ! »_

_-Oo ah d'accord._

Yuko frappa à la porte du docteur avec fermeté.

_-Il faut que l'on parle.  
-Bien, madame la directrice._

Elle entra.

De longue minute passèrent, durant lesquelles un élève s'installa dans la salle d'attente.

_-Bonjour, Professeur. Êtes-vous malade ??  
-Non… et je ne suis pas le professeur Flowright, je suis son frère.  
_Et, répetant le mensonge de Yuko, il dit :  
_-Yuui Flowrihgt. Ravis de faire votre connaissance. Je vais remplacer le docteur Sakurazuka pendant quelques jours…  
-Mais… Mais… pourquoi ??_ Demanda-t-il, troublé.  
_-Il semblerais qu'il ai eu une histoire avec un élève… je n'ai pas bien compris…_

Le jeune garçon écarquilla ses grands yeux verts, et se mit à rougir violemment.  
Et d'un coup, il partit.

Rapidement rattrapé par la directrice.

_-Hop hop hop, on ne bouge plus, et on suis le remplacent pour prendre ses médicaments contre son asthme, sinon, je vais me fâcher et je risque de téléphoner Malencontreusement ta sœur et lui expliquer en détail la situation, Suméragi-kun !  
-M'en fiiiiiiiicheeee !_

Il s'échappa de son étreinte et s'en alla.

-Hummm… Alors… le numéros de téléphone…

Dans la salle de classe de Sakura et Shaolan (enfin, plutôt Lionel et Nadine) était calme, lorsque sonna enfin l'horloge de midi. Tout le monde se rendit au réfectoire, bondée à cette heure, dans un chahut impossible.

_-Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes !  
-Ben oui, comme d'habitude, Suba-kun…  
-Tient, Kamui, dit-moi…  
-Oui, mademoiselle Nadine ??  
-Ha, heu…_ commença Sakura, toute rougissante  
_Q'avons-nous, apres ??  
-Education physique…  
-Bien, merci…  
-Mais c'est vraiment marrant…  
-Q'y a-t-il, Fuuma ??  
-On a trois « paires » dans la classe !  
-Tient, Oui, y'a des tas de jumeaux… Mais, elle est ou Kotori ??  
-Avec sa « petite amie »…  
-Encore une jumelle… Tient, les voila !  
-Bonjour, mes chers beaux-frères !_

**Tulululul…**

_-Ha, Téléphone !! Oui hallo, Suméragi Hokuto à l'appareil ! Oui, madame la directrice ! Oui, bien sur… __**QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT ????  
**-Ben, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, mon amour ??  
-J'y vais !!  
- ??  
-Et vous, les nouveaux, la directrice voudrait vous voir dans son bureau après les cours… y'a personne qui a un sabre ??  
-Un ??  
-Je sais, y'en a un dans le cartable de Subaru…  
… Il l'a pris avec…  
Fait rien ! je ferais avec ce que je trouverais !  
-Mais… Mais…._

Trop tard, elle était partie en courrant.

On ne la revit pas de toute l'après-midi, et les autres subirent le cours de gym plutôt « hard » du Kurogané local…

------

Suite au prochain épisode :p

Merci pour vos gentilles review ;p

Hoku-chan


	5. Chapter 6

Auteur: hokutoXtora 

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Les Familles qui possèdent…**

-Bien, bien, bien…  
-Pourrions-nous savoir pour quelles raisons nous vous avez fait venir ??  
-Je vais vous dire où sont les plumes.  
-OO Sérieux ??  
-Mais oui bien sur !! Vous me prenez pour une radine ??  
-…  
-En réalité, en notre monde sont tombé une multitude de plumes. Elles sont en la possession des plus grand magiciens ou famille de magicien de ce pays. J'en ai moi-même une que mon époux m'a léguer. Je vais vous la rendre ; mais il serait plus sage de toute les récupérer avant que Sakura ne le les prennent… cela ne sert a rien de l'épuisé inutilement (quoi que, un perso en moins a faire parler… hum…)  
-Merci beaucoup… mais comment savoir qui les possède ??  
-Vous trouverez certainement de quoi dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant, retournez dans vos appartements…  
-Merci…

Et ils se retirèrent.

Une fois arriver chez leur habitation provisoire, ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre.

-D'abord, la bibliothèque, ensuite, on peut interroger des prof, et même des élèves…  
-Eh, le mage…  
-Ouiiiii ???  
-Y'a personne que t'a sentit magicien ?? Ton double, par exemple ??  
-Lui, non… Par contre, le double de Shaolan et celui de Sakura…  
-Continue.  
-Et puis un jeune homme un peu émotif que j'ai croisé…  
-Bon, c'est déjà une piste, ça.  
-J'ai bien travaillé, j'aurais une récompense, Kuro-toutou ??  
-… calme-toi, calme-toi  
TU VA MOURIIIIIIIR !!!!

Et ils se mirent à courir dans toute la pièce, comme d'habitude...

Chapitre plus court, mais décisif

Merci encore pour vos review

Hoku-chan


End file.
